Is It Love Or Fate
by icyflame12
Summary: This is a story about Sunako Nakahara and they boys of the Nakahara resident, with a few friends thrown in. Hope you enjoy this short tale. :)


**A/N:I dont own The Wallflower nor will I ever, It belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa.**

Hey guys its Icyflame12 here, I'm uploading my new fanfiction about The Wallflower. The Wallflower is one of my Favorite Mangas/Animes and i am glad to share my love of this story with you.

If they'er were any pairings in this story they would be but the decision is up to you :) :

Sunako x Kyohei

Takenaga x Noi

Ranmaru x tamao

I'm not sure about any pairings with yuki yet, maybe when you review you could tell me about any OC characters in the story it would be a big help. ^_^ ... So on with the story

* * *

Is it love or Fate

Kyohei Takano was in a bitter mood, The reason behind all of this was the very fact that is was early Monday morning. He would have to face screaming young fangirls and deal with the fact that would happen all day. To add to his dilemma he was waiting for the lovely breakfast that was made for him everyday by Sunako Nakahara.

Sunako Nakahara was the land ladies niece and was the complete opposite. Her Aunty was a complete girly girl and loved everything pink and was on a adventure to find her one true love. On the other hand there was sunako, she was obsessed with medical mannequins, blood, internal organs, horror films and other gory things.

Sunako was in the kitchen cooking being her usual creepy self muttering about hout how she couldn't be with hiroshi all day.

Then a sudden shout of frustration was rung around the whole entire mansion. "SUNAKO NAKAHARA HURRY UP AND COOK BREAKFAST IM FREAKING STARVING AND WE HAVE SCHOOL DAMMIT!" kyohei screamed at the top of his voice."how very dare you creature of light disturb me from cooking I am trying to get it all done so I don't have to stand in your radiant glow."Blood was slowly seeping it's way down sunakos nose at the very thought of him.

Back in the dinning room Rannmaru. Takenaga and Yuki were lecturing kyohei "Come on kyohei how could you stop the only thing the girl has any confidence in, her cooking is marvelous and this is the closest thing to her becoming a lady in any shape or form," Ranmaru said in his sickly sweet voice. Takenaga decided to but in and add "Ranmaru is right we cant keep disturbing her like that that could be the very thing that stops from becoming a lady."Yuki added to the conversation as he felt he was being ignored as per usual."He has a point."

"OK OK I get it NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE."kyohei said to finally drop the conversation.

"Breakfast is served gentlemen." Sunako drawled smoothly and creepily, she started to crackle to herself because she could finale leave the radiant beings to themselves.

" YAY FOOD WOOOHOOO BABY"kyohei dived into the enormous mountain of food.

Once the feast had been reduced to nothing they realised they will be late if they dont hurry up they would be late for school

At School

There were young girls screaming they'er heads of at the sight of the four boys. They were ll chanting the names of the boys."ohhhh Ranmaru please could you sit with us at lunch" four girls said."Oh sure my little kittens I would never pass out a lunch date with four beautiful girls." Ranmaru said this with his acting sexy voice the girls were shaking on the ground with the lack of blood, sunako was beside them poking and prodding at the rouge coloured liquid.

"jeez that must be a new record one step in the school grounds and he has already got a lunch date." Yuki stated.

Just then a young beautiful girl with pink/red hair and sea foam eyes walked around the corner it was none other that Noi kasahara the most beautiful girl in school. "Takenaga wait lets walk together" she said with so much excitment."eehh aahhh ok Noi." Takenaga's face was slowly heating up as he was being dragged away. Ranmaru and yuki were stalking away."come on lets go schools about to start." Kyohei said then sighed, He picked up sunako and walked in the doors.

TBC

Sooooo how was it was it good please tell me I need some advice.

so I am gonna be asking questions at the end of chapters

so have you got any good shoujo manga or anime to recommend to me im running out of material, and what is your fave manga/anime ...


End file.
